disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Recovery/Kiki Stands Up to Hunter J
(Back in the forest, Satsuki’s group, with Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta wearing their magic items again, have already made a campfire and are resting for the night. Kiki meanwhile is cleaning Ace’s cut) Ace: Thanks, Kiki. (Winces) It stings a little, but it’s clean at least. (Suddenly remembering something, Satsuki asked Kiki) Satsuki: Didn’t you tell us before that you can heal wounds and injuries? Kiki: Yes. (The Gangreen Gang got confused) Arturo: She can heal? (Kiki nods) Ace: My friends and I saw every magic spell, all except healing, of course. Kiki: Then this could your first time. B.E.N.: Then heal Ace’s arm. (Kiki took her amulet off and placed both that and her hand over Ace’s cut. Then she began singing as the amulet started to glow a gold light) Kiki: Flower, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine (Then Ace’s cut started to glow beneath, much to his and the Gangreen Gang’s surprise. Snake narrowed at Jiji, who nodded with a smug smile. Satsuki’s group, however, watched in calm amazement) Kiki: Heal what has been hurt Change the Fates’ design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (After the song ended, the glow died down and Kiki removed her amulet and hand, revealing Ace’s arm all healed and the sleeve of his shirt cleaned and repaired, as if it didn’t rip. Kiki then puts her amulet back on. The Gangreen Gang, except a surprised Ace, watched in calm amazement along with the group) Snake: Wow…. Billy: So that’s what healing looks like…. Arturo: Si.... (Grubber softly blew a raspberry in agreement. Ace suddenly started to build up a scream and just when he did….) Satsuki’s group: Don’t scream! (Catching himself, Ace tried to make an excuse) Ace: (Chuckles nervously) I-I-I wasn’t gonna scream! I was gonna say “Wow” loudly! (He chuckles nervously again, but the group just flatly looked at him, knowing he’s lying. Seeing this, Ace gave in and confessed) Ace: Okay, I was gonna scream. But like I said, my friends and I never saw healing magic before. (He looked at his healed elbow again. The group then noticed the sword Satsuki got) Jiminy: What is that sword you got? Satsuki: This? I have no idea. But it looked like the four elements. (Tombo took a closer look and realized what it is) Tombo: That’s the Elemental Sword! Satsuki: Elemental Sword? Tombo: Yeah. It disappeared ten years ago when a legendary Warrior of Oz died in battle in the trench. It is said this sword has the power of all four elements; Water, fire, earth, and wind, and evil monsters are really afraid of that weapon. Just simply say the name of the element, and it’ll become that element for attacks. For example, say you want to fight with water, just say “Water.” Jiminy: And seeing how you found it, I think that swords suits you perfectly. (Understanding, Satsuki nods) Satsuki: Thanks. Now I won’t fight with just kicks. (She placed the Elemental Sword next to the tree. Then the group proceeded to ask the Gangreen Gang some questions) Satsuki: So, since Snake came clean earlier about his charm and tattoo…. Ace: You want to know more about the rest of us? Satsuki: Yes. Ace: Well, my old man gave me these sunglasses. (He takes off his sunglasses and showed them) Ace: Says it brings good luck to the Copular Family line. And it has night vision, in case you didn’t know. (He puts them back on. Grubber raised his hand) Ace: Grubber, go ahead and show them your talents. (Grubber nods with a raspberry and after clearing his throat, he imitated Ace) Grubber: (Imitating Ace) What’re you looking at? (The group chuckled in happiness at this) Kanta: Sounds just like Ace. (He cleared his throat again and imitated Kiki this time) Grubber: (Imitating Kiki) I wish to see the floating lanterns. (The group chuckled again) Kiki: Sounds just like me, too. Mei: Can Grubber do anything else? Ace: (To Mei) Yeah. (To Grubber) Show them. (Grubber pulls out his violin and plays beautifully. After that’s done, the group applauded) Ace: There’s one more. (Grubber then nods and then using his hands, he stands up straight, creaking his body and shrinking his eyes from slug size to normal size, and the group looked on with impressed looks) Grubber: (Talking normally) This is only temporary for this form. (He reverts back to his real form and blows a raspberry. The group laughed merrily) Kanta: That was cool! Pinocchio: And what about Arturo and Billy? Arturo: I’ll be last. Billy: I’ll show you. (He lifts his bangs to reveal a cyclops eye with a blue iris underneath. The group looked on in surprise at first, but then got interested) Tiger: We had no idea you’re a cyclops. (Billy smiled as he spoke up and dropped his bangs) Billy: Duh, yeah. I was born with one eye. And I’m glad you didn’t freak out on me or Grubber’s talents. (Satsuki’s group smiled in agreement, for they’ve seen stranger things in Oz before. Then Arturo spoke up) Arturo: And last, but not least, me. I have a precious daughter I hold close to my heart. Satsuki: Daughter? Arturo: Not literally, but expression-wise. She makes me look good everywhere, even in the battlefield. She was also given to me by my papi, Macho Arturo, just before he went up the river and passed away from brain cancer there. Kanta: What did he go to jail for? (Arturo then got sad) Arturo: He was wrongly accused of murdering my madre, who actually died from a stroke. He tried reviving her, but people mistook him for strangling her to death and then he was diagnosed with brain cancer in jail and that’s how he eventually died. (The group felt sorry for Arturo) Ace: That is true. Satsuki: Sorry to hear that. Arturo: It's alright. (Then Arturo got happy again) Arturo: Anyway, here she is. (He pulls out what appeared to be a Swiss army knife handle) Arturo: Maria Gonchita Teresa Rosalita! Or you can just call her, Maria! (The group became surprised, then interested) Satsuki: A Swiss army knife? Arturo: No. (He opened her to reveal a comb) Arturo: Maria’s a Swiss army comb. (He brushed his emo bangs straight) Satsuki: I never knew there was such a thing as a Swiss army comb. Mei: Yeah. Arturo: It’s alright. (He finished combing, closed Maria up, and puts her away. Satsuki then turned to Kiki) Satsuki: What do you think of the outside world so far? Kiki: So far, it’s beautiful and somewhat dangerous, but in a good way. Tombo: That’s what nature is normally. Kanta: And civilization. (Noticing the campfire dimming, Satsuki’s group decided to go gather more firewood) B.E.N.: Anyway, let’s get more firewood. Kiki: Jiji and I’ll stay here and keep watch. (The group got surprised) Ace: Kiki, are you sure? Fievel: It could be dangerous. Kiki: Danger? Ha! Don’t worry. I’ll laugh in the face of danger. (She laughs haughtily. The group became impressed by Kiki’s courage) Tiger: Okay. Satsuki: Both of you be safe. (Kiki and Jiji nods. Then they walk off, leaving Kiki and Jiji alone. Once alone, Kiki and Jiji smiled softly) Jiji: Those guys aren’t so bad. Kiki: Indeed. Even Tombo’s sweet. Jiji: You like him, don’t you? (Kiki looked at him in confusion) Kiki: Me? Jiji: Yeah. And I’m certain Tombo likes you, too. Even though he told us he’s going to marry the princess once he found her, he can’t help but show feelings to you like you do to him. (Kiki smiled softly again and looked straight ahead again) Kiki: I guess you’re right. (Jiji then sat underneath the root of the tree Kiki’s sitting on) Jiji: It won’t hurt to confess your feelings. (Kiki nods. Then behind her, Hunter J appeared quietly and then got her attention by speaking, startling her) Hunter J: Well, I thought they’d never leave. (Kiki got up and turned to her as Jiji remained quiet and hidden) Kiki: Mother?! (Hunter J then went up to her and hugged her) Hunter J: I was so worried about you! (Kiki ended the embrace) Kiki: How did you know…? Hunter J: I followed the feeling of deceitfulness and defiance. (She takes Kiki’s hand) Hunter J: Now come along, Kiki. We’re going home. (Before Hunter J took a step, Kiki yanked her hand free) Kiki: No! Hunter J: (In flat anger) Why? Is it because of those lanterns? Kiki: Yes. But I’ve seen the entire world of Oz so far! It’s beautiful. Hunter J: That’s what they want you to believe. You have no idea. Kiki: Yes it’s dangerous, but I have new friends to protect me. Hunter J: Oh, you mean those bratty thieves, their dog, and their gang. Especially that boy Tombo, right? Kiki: Yes. They’re really nice. And Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta are not thieves. In fact…. I think my new friends, mostly Tombo, likes me. Hunter J: Likes you? Please, Kiki. That’s demented. (She begins singing) Hunter J: This is why you never Should have left Dear, this whole friendship and romance That you’ve invented Just proves You’re too naïve To be here (Kiki looked on in disbelief and calm anger. She couldn’t believe Hunter J is claiming they’re not friendly) Hunter J: Why would they And that boy like you? Come on now Really Look at you You think that they’re impressed? Don’t be a dummy Come with Mummy Mother.... (Kiki finally shouted in defiance) Kiki: No! (Surprised, Hunter J then smirked evilly) Hunter J: No? Oh, I see how it is. (She then resumed singing in sarcasm) Hunter J: Little Kiki knows best Little Kiki’s so mature now Such a clever grown-up miss (Kiki nods haughtily) Kiki: Yep! Hunter J: Little Kiki knows best Fine, if you’re so sure now Go ahead and ask them about these (She conjured images of the Ruby Slippers, the Topaz Bracelet, and the Sapphire Hat, much to Kiki’s surprise) Kiki: What?! Hunter J: This is why they’re here Don’t let them deceive you Ask them about these Watch, you’ll see Kiki: (Angrily) Fine, I will! Hunter J: Trust me, my dear That’s how fast They’ll leave you I won’t say I told you so No, little Kiki knows best So if he and that group Are dreamboats Go and put them To the test Kiki: (Determinedly) I’ll prove you wrong! Hunter J: If they’re lying Don’t come crying Mother knows best (She then vanished into thin air. Kiki then sat down on the root again in anger as Jiji came out of hiding) Jiji: Are you okay? Kiki: I’ll show her! They’re our friends! Jiji: I know! What does she know about love and friendship? (They sat silently and then Satsuki’s group returned with firewood and they got happy) Pinocchio: We’re back! Ace: B.E.N. makes the best firewood ever! (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement happily) B.E.N.: (Flattered) Aw, thanks. (They threw some firewood into the fire, making it brighter. Satsuki then turned to everyone in happiness) Satsuki: And pretty soon tomorrow, our dreams will come true! Tiger: Yeah! (Then he got concerned) Tiger: But what if the Wizard of Oz is scary? Satsuki: Hey, it’s okay. Fievel: If he does scare you, we’ll stand up for you. Kiki: You can bet on it. Tiger: You will? (Satsuki, Kiki, and Fievel nodded, and then Satsuki started singing) Satsuki: There is a place we’ll go Where there is mostly quiet Flowers and butterflies A rainbow lives beside it (Kiki begins singing) Kiki: And from a velvet sky A summer storm You can feel the coldness in the air But you’re still warm (Satsuki joins Kiki as Tiger smiled softly, starting to feel better and confident) Satsuki and Kiki: And then a mighty roar Will start the sky to crying Not even lightning Will be frightening our cat-like lion (Fievel then sang as Tiger got tough) Fievel: And with no fear inside No need to run, no need to hide Satsuki, Kiki, and Fievel: You’re standing strong and tall You’re the bravest of them all If on courage you must call Then keep on trying And trying And trying You’re like a lion In your own way Be like a lion (Tiger, feeling brave, joined in) Tiger: I’m standing strong and tall Satsuki, Kiki, and Fievel: Strong and tall Tiger: I’m the bravest of them all Satsuki, Kiki, and Fievel: Of them all Tiger: If on courage I must call I’ll keep on trying Satsuki, Kiki, and Fievel: Trying Tiger: And trying Satsuki, Kiki, and Fievel: And trying Tiger: And trying Satsuki, Kiki, and Fievel: Keep on trying Tiger: I’m like a lion In my own way Satsuki, Kiki, and Fievel: Be like a lion Tiger: (At “Like a lion”) I’m like a lion (After the song ended, Satsuki agreed) Satsuki: Yes, you are! Kiki: Just believe in yourself! Fievel: And you won’t be afraid anymore! (The others agreed) Tiger: Thanks, everyone! (The group smiled a “You’re welcome.” Kiki then changed the subject) Kiki: Shall we get some sleep? Satsuki’s group: Yes. (Kiki then conjured up sleeping bags for everyone that suits their personalities. They then tuck themselves in) Satsuki’s group: Good night. (They then go to sleep. Elsewhere in the bushes, Maleficent, Hunter J, and Diablo watched with evil smirks) Maleficent: (Whispering) Looks like tomorrow, we’ll give them all, except Kiki, a watery point of no return and get those items back as well. Hunter J: (Whispering) Indeed. (Diablo squawked quietly in agreement and they left for Maleficent’s castle) Coming up: Satsuki’s group near Emerald City once out of the forest finally, and then Aquatic Goblins block the way with their bridged lake. But upon almost making it across, Satsuki’s group, except Kiki, nearly get dragged in the water when they are rescued by two familiar good witches and the Elemental Sword, and then later, they try to convince Cranky to let them in Emerald City.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies Category:Ozma Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies